The collection of leaves and other debris from a yard or other land is tedious and time consuming. Various methods are typically employed to gather the leaves in a manageable area for transferring the leaves into a bag or waste can.
Numerous devices have been proposed for the collection of trash, leaves and other refuse. Some of the proposed devices employ a scoop or receiving section coupled to a bag or collection member. Examples of these types of devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,666 to Rahtican for “Lawn Scoop”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,277 to Coker for “Debris Collecting and Bagging Apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. D309,966 to Bishop for “Trash Bag Funnel”; U.S. Pat. No. D361,185 to Seiler et al., for “Bag Support Insert with Funnel Top”; U.S. Pat. No. D376,237 to Hayes, Sr. et al., for “Leaf Bagging Accessory for Use with Drawstring Leaf Bags”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,3118,419 to Lee for “Collection System and Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,742 to Weathers et al. for “Leaf and Debris Chute”.
None of the above patents, however, teach features for enhancing the airflow through a passageway and into a collection bag. Instead, when used with a leaf blower that expels high velocity air flows for directing leaves and other debris, performance of the above devices may be diminished due to turbulent airflow, which tends to allow leaves to escape the device rather than direct the leaves into the collection receptacle. Additionally, many of the above devices are not collapsible. Consequently, such devices are inconvenient for a typical homeowner, whose storage space may be limited.